It is common for most spray devices such as showers, garden sprayers, etc. to offer the user a device which has more than one spray pattern. Most typically these devices provide for the use of multiple spray patterns by selection of alternate sets of outlet flow nozzles or orifices. Potential disadvantages of using alternate sets of outlets are the added difficulty of manufacturing control for each set, additional space required in the device for each set of orifices, generally the use of more sealing members to prevent undesired leakage between set of orifices, and additional parts to permit the selection of each set of orifices, etc.
In some cases, these sets of outlet flow nozzles or orifices may consist of just one nozzle or orifice. In other cases, the outlet set will consist of multiple individual orifices, each producing its own individual jet. Advantages of outlet sets consisting of multiple individual orifices are droplet size, which is better controlled, and the distribution of the issuing fluid can be more predictably controlled. These advantages provide particular value for the personal shower user where certain spray droplet sizes and distribution of these droplets can provide for a more enjoyable showering experience.
In recent years, shower manufacturers, in particular, have employed elastomeric or rubber-like materials in their products as part of the product to produce the final spray patterns. One reason for doing this is that if particles block the spray opening or deposits, i.e. mineral-type, collect in the vicinity of the opening, these obstructions can be removed by deforming the rubber-like feature. Generally, these rubber-like materials are used in conjunction with other more rigid materials to support the flexible material against the imposing fluid pressure. Without the use of more rigid materials, the elastomeric or rubber material is likely to excessively deform and render the product unusable with higher fluid pressures.